Edgy Emotions
by lovestruck227
Summary: Chad Dylan Cooper never thought his life could get better. He had the music, the look, and the girls. Then he met a certain Sonny Monroe, and his life was turned upside down. Aw, hell no. T for language. Sonny/Chad. D
1. preview

this isn't quite a story yet, I have been working on it for a while and thisisjust an chapter preview to see what you think and if you like it i will put up the whole story. So if you like it 'its realy important that you review.

SONNY + JAMES=== SONNY +JAMES=== SONNY +JAMES===SONNY +JAMES===SONNY +JAMES

James's POV

You know the best part of being in a band? Well, other than music, living the dream and all that other crap. I can do whatever the hell I want and no one says

or does anything because they all love me anyway. Right now I'm making out with this Blonde chick.

She's kind of a slut. I didn't have to say much to get her back here. Not that I'm complaining, but It's weird considering it's a VIP Hollywood party and I don't think she's famous for anything. Maybe, she's a famous porn star! I chuckled into the kiss at my pathetic joke and she pulled back.

"What's so funny?" she asks with an annoying squeaky voice, clearly pissed off.

"Nothing, Tammy." I replied lamely, Is that even a word. Eh, if you can understand it it's a word.

She shrugged and leaned in again. But just as our lips touched we were rudely interrupted.

I was about to yell at the bitch that Interrupted "James' happy time", but stopped dead in my tracks when I saw her face.

She had long wavy raven black hair that hung lose past her shoulders on to her white tank top that she wore under her small leather jacket. Her dark skinny jeans where tucked into mid shin black boots. She didn't look like a tramp but there was a edgy side to her that anyone could see. She was hot.

So be sure to comment and tell me if it should be a story or not.

xoxo Katherine


	2. Chapter 1

Ok so the beginning of this chapter is the sneak peak because that's what a sneek peak is. But the rest of the chapter is new.

The story was originally a James/Sonny because there aren't a lot of those, but I figured

Channy is too awesome to let sonny be with anyone else.

**Channy is the best couple of our generation **

**Channy is the best couple of our generation **

**Channy is the best couple of our generation**

**Channy is the best couple of our generation**

Chads's POV

You know the best part of being in a band? Well, other than music, living the dream and all that other crap. I can do whatever the hell I want and no one says

or does anything because they all love me anyway. Right now I'm making out with this Blonde chick.

She's kind of a slut. I didn't have to say much to get her back here. Not that I'm complaining, but It's weird considering it's a VIP Hollywood party and I don't think she's famous for anything. Maybe, she's a famous porn star! I chuckled into the kiss at my pathetic joke and she pulled back.

"What's so funny?" she asks with an annoying squeaky voice, clearly pissed off.

"Nothing, Tammy." I replied lamely, Is that even a word. Eh, if you can understand it it's a word.

She shrugged and leaned in again. But just as our lips touched we were rudely interrupted.

I was about to yell at the bitch that Interrupted "Chad's' happy time", but stopped dead in my tracks when I saw her face.

She had long wavy raven black hair that hung lose past her shoulders on to her white tank top that she wore under her small leather jacket. Her dark skinny jeans where tucked into mid shin black boots. She didn't look like a tramp but there was a edgy side to her that anyone could see. She was hot.

She must have noticed me checking her out because she didn't seem to like me so much. (Weird I know)

"Ahem, sorry to barge in on your little feel-up fest, but Tawni, we need to go." She said putting her hand on her hip.

"He wasn't feeling me up Sonny" The Bubble gum Blond said with attitude, but unlike "Sonny's" bad ass vibe, hers was just anoying.

"Come on we've gotta get going Tawn" She said in an angelic voice.

"Huh-What? No stay." I blurted out. Smooth move Cooper, perfect.

Tami looked a little jealous but I couldn't keep my eyes off Sonny.

"Why do you want her to stay?" Blondie asked.

"Yeah why do you want her to stay?" Sunshine beamed (Hehe, get it?) obviously mocking me and by the looks of it, very entertained.

"Nothing, Taylor" I replied again, and in a very angry tone.

Sonny looked more pissed than ever. "HE DOSENT EVEN KNOW YOUR NAME TAWNI!" Oh so her name is _Tawni_. "I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU WOULD LET SOME _ASS_ TAKE ADVANTAGE OF YOU LIKE THIS!" she screamed in a very cute angry voice.

She's just like a kitten, feisty and mad but at the same she's just the cutest thing I've ever seen, it's adorable.

"WHAT?" She screamed at me. Did I really just say that out loud?

I was going to reply with a spiteful comment but she just muttered a quiet "Come on Tawni" and rushed out with a very blank-faced Tawni skipping along behind her.

**Channy is the best couple of our generation**

**Channy is the best couple of our generation**

**Channy is the best couple of our generation**

**Channy is the best couple of our generation**

Later that night I stormed into my apartment an threw me keys into the guitar shaped key dish thingy, and slammed the door behind me. Needless to say: I was pissed. I had been trying to hook up with other girls all night, but my mind kept coming back to one (and I wasn't Angelina Jolie this time).

This is just so unlike me to fawn over some girl. The girls usually fawn over me.

**Channy is the best couple of our generation**

**Channy is the best couple of our generation**

**Channy is the best couple of our generation**

**Channy is the best couple of our generation**

The next morning was horrendous. I didn't get any sleep last night because I was to busy thinking about a certain brunette with big brown eyes and soft silky curls. I was just getting out of my car to go into the recording studio, I couldn't even do that without thinking about Sonny.

Just than a big black Harley pulled into the spot next to me but that sure as hell wasn't a biker dude. I couldn't see her face though the helmet but I had been thinking about that ass all night. I know exactly who that was.

Her outfit was completely different from the night before (link in profile). But she still looked incredible. And still gave off that sort of edgy feel.

She took her helmet of and shook her hair out sending the sent of lavender and coconuts flying everywhere. In real life it was a pretty normal scene but in my head it kept playing over and over again in slow motion, like in those movies when they introduce a love interest and their trying to make the character seem all hot and shit.

Oh my god! What is wrong with me? This is creepy. I shouldn't be feeling this way towards a girl I met _once. _

Okay, I just need to talk to her and get to no her better.

"Is your name Shirley 'cause you surely got it going on" Holy shit I did not just say that.

She just looked at me blinking a few times and then walked away.

I don't know why but when she walked away from me… it hurt.

I knew at that moment that I wanted sonny Monroe.

**Channy is the best couple of our generation**

**Channy is the best couple of our generation**

**Channy is the best couple of our generation**

** Channy is the best couple of our generation**

**Sorry if it sucks but I'm tired right now and not completely focused on the task at hand. Next chapter coming soon –Katherine **


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I really want to thank the people who are reading my stories. I never felt comfortable sharing my writing with anyone so when I get positive feedback it really makes my day, so thank you. -Katherine

**Channy is the best couple of our generation **

**Channy is the best couple of our generation **

**Channy is the best couple of our generation**

**Channy is the best couple of our generation**

I was so busy thinking about the complete ass I made of myself that I didn't ever question why she was here, and who does this girl think she is anyways? This is my studio, my parking lot and my brain that she has completely taken over. I don't care how hot she is, I'm not going to turn my life upside-down for some girl.

I locked my car door and marched into the studio**, **determinedto forget about Sonny… whatever her last name is.

I opened the door to the room we were going to be recording and started my day as always. But today wasn't like every other day, today I wasn't focused.

Even with record executives and managers breather down my neck telling me to focus; I still can't get her off my mind.

Melissa (my manager) looked like she was about ready to kill me. I braced myself for the screaming when she pressed the button that made it so I could here her in the booth {anyone know what its called?}.

"Okay Chad, it's obvious we're not getting any work done. Just take the day today. I'll go tell the next session they can come in early." She started for the door but turned around and gave me one last icy glare.

"I don't know what your problem is today but it better gone by Monday." And with that she turned and walked out to get the next session.

I couldn't believe I messed up so much I don't ever mess up on anything. The only thing I've ever failed at was golf, but no one in this town really cares about that.

I figured if I went through the songs more I'd be able to concentrate better. I stopped when I heard the door open, and hears the weird thing; Melissa was laughing. But not the old person evil laugh or laughing _at _someone. This was real genuine laughing with someone else.

I froze when I saw the next person who entered the room. The exact same girl I have been thinking about for hours. Sonny… whatever her last name is.

**Channy is the best couple of our generation **

**Channy is the best couple of our generation **

**Channy is the best couple of our generation**

**Channy is the best couple of our generation**

Although I was shocked that Sonny belonged to Hotwire Records (I just made that up), the thing that shocked me the most was the guy who was with her.

What the hell is she doing with James Conroy?

"Oh, you're that… 'pick up line' guy, Right?" Sonny asked. Great to know I was remembered (implied sarcasm).

"No uh… that was… some other guy." I covered smoothly, kinda.

"Okay good. That guy was kind of a douche bag." She replies while completely ignoring me, annihilating my pride as I man _and _crushing my spirit all together.

"Well you can't really blame him, who wouldn't hit on you?" why couldn't Ihave thought of that in the parking.

Sonny just looked at me and blushed. Holy shit, I just made Sonny blush. This is by far the most amazing moment of my entire life.

Then good old James just _had _to step in. "I would definitely go out with you."

This time she blushed twice! Why did _he _get a double blush?

"I WOULD GO OUT WITH YOU TOO" I accidentally screamed. Who accidentally screams something.

I know this is sort of incomplete but I have wrighters block and i'm really tierd witch is why this chapter sucks. luv u. -katherine


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had _really _bad writers block ontop of a bunch of school work and the wild fire on the news a couple days ago was near my house and I had to evacuate =(. But luckily and with the help of the incredibly awesome fire fighters me and my house are fine. I just had to leave for like 2 hours. =D

Your reviews just get better and better every day and I love it! I copied the end of the last chapter so it wasn't as confusing. – Katherine

**Channy is the best couple of our generation **

**Channy is the best couple of our generation **

**Channy is the best couple of our generation**

**Channy is the best couple of our generation**

"Well you can't really blame him, who wouldn't hit on you?" why couldn't Ihave thought of that in the parking.

Sonny just looked at me and blushed. Holy shit, I just made Sonny blush. This is by far the most amazing moment of my entire life.

Then good old James just _had _to step in. "I would definitely go out with you."

This time she blushed twice! Why did _he _get a double blush?

"I WOULD GO OUT WITH YOU TOO" I accidentally screamed. Who accidentally screams something?

Sonny looked so confused, like a six-year-old girl at a WWE Match. I was exactly 2 minutes of awkward silence before she said something.

"So James, we should probably start recording, Later Chad."

"You know what? I actually have the day off… so if it's okay I would love to watch you record." I said that quite smoothly didn't I?

"Uhh… yeah sure" Sonny said shyly. Wow that was the _first _thing I've said to her that didn't end in sadness. I smiled at her and she cutely blushed again. TAKE THAT CONROY _I _GET THE DOUBLE BLUSH THIS TIME!

Sonny walked into the recording studio with James fallowing behind like a lost puppy.

Take me, I'm alive, never was a girl with a wicked mind  
But everything looks better, when the sun goes down  
I had everything, opportunities for eternity and I  
could belong to the night  
Your eyes, your eyes, I can see in your eyes, your eyes

You make me wanna die  
I'll never be good enough  
You make me wanna die  
And everything you love, right up in the light  
Every time I look inside your eyes  
Make me wanna die

Taste me drink my soul, show me all the things that I  
shouldn't know, when there's a new moon on the rise  
I had everything, opportunities for eternity and I  
could belong to the night  
Your eyes, your eyes, I can see in your eyes, your eyes

You make me wanna die  
I'll never be good enough  
You make me wanna die  
And everything you love, right up in the light  
Every time I look inside your eyes (I'm running in the  
light)  
Make me wanna die

I would die for you, my love, my love  
I would lie for you, my love, my love (make me wanna  
die)  
I would steal for you, my love, my love(make me  
wanna die)  
I would die for you, my love, my love

But up in the light...  
Every time I look inside your eyes (I'm running in the  
light)  
Up inside your eyes (I'm running in the light)  
Look inside your eyes  
You make me wanna die

I know this sounds stupid but; when sonny started singing my whole world changed. The song was loud and would usually give me a headache but with her voice it sounded amazing.

Sonny walked out of the booth with James still fallowing behind like a lost puppy.

"SONNY THAT WAS AMAZING!" I accidentally screamed… again.

"Thanks." She said blushing for the third time. Take _that _Conroy, CDC gets the _triple _blush.

Then a golden idea hit me like a ton of bricks, golden bricks from above (lol).

"We should sing together sometime!" I screamed on purpose this time, thank you very much.

Sonny looked taken aback. "Really, you want to do a duet with me? Me and not James?"

Why would I do a duet with James he barley even sung, and event when he was singing it was just in the background.

"Yes with you, I think your very talented." Do I detect yet another blush coming on?

"Okay yeah I'd love to." She said with the most adorable grin I have ever seen. I was probably smiling just like her right now, but not quite as adorable. Sonny took out a little red leather planner and ripped out a sheet scribbling something down on it.

"Here's my number call me if you want to rehearse or… whatever." She looked a little nervous witch added to her cutness of course.

"Okay yeah" I said reaching for the paper. When our hands touched their was a spark. She must have felt it to cause she dropped it in my hand.

"Well I should probably go…" Sonny said. Stumbling as she grabs her bag and nervously fled the room, leaving me shocked and totally love-struck. (I just had to put that in there it was too easy)

**Channy is the best couple of our generation **

**Channy is the best couple of our generation **

**Channy is the best couple of our generation**

**Channy is the best couple of our generation**

The next night went by with yet again; little to no sleep. No matter what I do I can't stop thinking about sonny at all.

I was now staring at the phone like an idiot, trying to decide rather or not I should call sonny. There is only one thing that could possibly make this easier. Oh my gosh, I can't believe I'm actually going to do this.

I took out a sticky note and labeled the top of the page "pros and cons of calling sonny". I have officially turned into a girl.

**CON**

It will make me sound desperate.

**PRO**

I _am_ desperate

**CON**

She might not even answer and I don't want to leave a message.

**PRO**

I kind of miss her.

**CON**

If it turns out she has a boyfriend I'll be sad forever.

**PRO**

She might be trying to call me but can't because she doesn't have my number.

**PRO **

She gave me her number witch probably means she _wants_ me to call.

I looked over the list one more time counting the pros vs. cons again. Three cons, four pros. Okay looks like I'm calling Sonny.

**Channy is the best couple of our generation **

**Channy is the best couple of our generation **

**Channy is the best couple of our generation**

**Channy is the best couple of our generation**

Ring… ring… ring …ring…ring. I should just hang up.

"Hey it's Sonny… Here comes the beep. Let's hope you know what to do with it." Sonny's voice came through the phone. "After the tone please record your message." The computer generated voice stated. "Once you are finished recording please hang up or press 1 for more options. **BEEP!" **

"Uhh hi Sonny, it's me… Chad… from the recording studio." See? This is exactly why I didn't want to leave a message. "So I was wondering if maybe, I you wanted we could meet up for lunch and talk about the song. Or we could talk about other stuff, like our lives and weather or not we have boyfriends." Did I really just say that? "I- I mean _I_ don't have… a boyfriend, or a girlfriend just… umm never mind. So yeah… just call me back. Bye."

I hung up the phone. Hit my head on the table witch didn't really help the situation at all. It just made my head hurt. Never in my life have I left such a pathetic message in my life. I am so stupid!

**Channy is the best couple of our generation **

**Channy is the best couple of our generation **

**Channy is the best couple of our generation**

**Channy is the best couple of our generation **

So what did you think? Good? Bad? I'm trying to make my chapters a little longer so I might take a bit more time in between chapters. - katherine


	5. Chapter 4

I'm not trying to be conceited or anything but so far I am really proud of this story, and that is saying something cause I'm usually self conscious about my writing.

I think I need a new summery for this story, but I'm not very good at them so if anyone has any idea's please comment or PM me.

Okay here's the fourth chapter!

**Chapter 4**

**Channy is the best couple of our generation**

**Channy is the best couple of our generation**

**Channy is the best couple of our generation**

**Channy is the best couple of our generation**

I stood outside my apartment fumbling with my key, and dropping then a few times here and there, with the same dazed expression I've had ever since I left that message for sonny. I feel so stupid. She probably won't ever call back and I'll never see her again because she thinks I'm stupid (witch I am).

When I walked into the living room/kitchen and slammed the button on the answering machine. The first two were from Melissa (My manager). Telling me to take my new depressed attitude and shove it where the sun don't shine.

I walked into my bedroom to put my stuff away when my next message played.

"Hey Chad, it's me Sonny." Sonny's beautiful voice flowed out from the phone. I dived into the living room to hear the message. "I would love to have lunch sometime so we can discus weather or not we have boyfriends" she giggled. "Actually I'm free tomorrow if you want. Uhh… call me back. Bye!" I grabbed the phone so hard i thought it would break, and dialed sonny's number (which I had memorized) to set up a lunch date with Sooonnnaaaaaaay!

**Channy is the best couple of our generation **

**Channy is the best couple of our generation **

**Channy is the best couple of our generation**

**Channy is the best couple of our generation **

I waited at outside the Hollywood café (A/N is that a real place?) for about twenty minuets, but no Sonny. Of course she wouldn't show up. I acted like an idiot. I feel so stupid for coming here staring at street waiting for sonny to show up. I feel like a tool.

Just then a familiar big black motorcycle pulled up with an even more familiar brunette on the back. (Outfit in profile) She hoped off her bike and ran over to me panting.

"Oh my gosh, Chad! I am sorry I'm late!" she said panting. "I lost my keys, and I live on the other side of town. I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine." I relied smoothly. "So do you want to go inside and get a coffee or whatever?" I found out that if you add 'whatever' to the end of each sentence it makes you sound like Michael Cera.

Sonny looked up at me and smiled sweetly. "Yeah let's go."

Holy shit! She just grabbed my hand. I am actually _holding hands_ with _Sonny Monroe! _I know her last name now, I Googled her.

**Channy is the best couple of our generation **

**Channy is the best couple of our generation **

**Channy is the best couple of our generation**

**Channy is the best couple of our generation **

We walked into the coffee shop and sat down at a table in the back corner. I took a seat in looked around. The walls were an appropriate mocha brown color with light green accents all over. The tables were green with brown patterns and gold sparkles.

"So," Sonny started, ending the comfortable silence between us. "Don't you want to discus weather or not we have boyfriends or something like that?" Now it was my turn to blush.

"I mean that is what we're here for, right?" did she just bring me here to make fun of me?

I need to think of something to say, anything… come on Chad just say something.

"I DON'T HAVE A BOYFRIEND SONNY!" I screamed so loud that several other people looked over at us. I just blushed and looked down. I'm acting more and more like my sister every day.

"Well, just for the record; I don't have a boyfriend either." She muttered shyly looking down.

YES! SCORE! Guess who's single? I'll give you a hint: SONNY MONRORE!

Sonny cleared her throat before speaking "Are you still interested in recording a song together?"

"Yes, of course I'm still interested!" I chirped excitedly. "I-I mean; of course I'm still interested." I said in a much lower voice.

Sonny smiled sweetly at me. "Good. I talked to my manager about it and he thought it was a great idea…"

I didn't really pay attention for rest of the day the only thing I could focus on was Sonny. I know I should probably be listening right now but

**Channy is the best couple of our generation **

**Channy is the best couple of our generation **

**Channy is the best couple of our generation**

**Channy is the best couple of our generation **

This one is a little short but the next one will be longer. If anyone has any idea's for a summery for this story you can comment of pm me. thank you for the reviews.

-Katherine


	6. Chapter 5

Okay thanks for the reviews! You guys are awesome! I still need a summery if anyone has any ideas? –Katherine

**Chapter 5**

We walked out of the Café once again holding hands. Every Second I spend with her, I like her more.

"Well, bye Chad." Sonny Said. I watched as she got onto her bike and tried to start it.

"Bye bye, Sonny." Are you kidding me? please tell me I did not just say 'Bye Bye' I might as well start shoe shopping my sister about boy and try to reconnect with my mother. Haha yeah, like that will ever happen.

The motor cycle made a loud pop and then crackling noises (or whatever noise a broken motor cycle makes). Sonny had a look horror on her face the second the pop was heard.

"Oh no, Crap!" Sonny cried desperately trying to start the bike again and angrily banging on the handles. Finally she gave up with an aggravated "ugh!"

She got up and franticly started kicking her bike muttering something like 'Fuck my life' and 'god damn bike'.

Let me make a mental note never to piss her off because she was making major damage to that bike.

She still looked adorable though. Stupid cute. I must have said that out loud because she looked at me and did that thing where she blushes and lightly smiles like she's a little embarrassed.

"Having trouble with your bike?" I asked. Oh my gosh of course she's having trouble with her bike. I am such a dumb ass.

"Just a little." she smiled back at me sarcastically. Okay I just need to flat out ask her what I was thinking. 

"I could always give you a ride… in my car. If you want a ride… in my car, I mean you don't _have _to. But you know it would probably be the most convenient option for the both of us…" I think I rambled on for about ten minuets before I heard her laugh.

"You don't have to do that, I'm sure I can find another way home." She said reassuringly. OMG she is so sweet she doesn't want to be any trouble. I was so impressed that I didn't even notice I just said OMG like a fucking teenager. Oh wait I should probably respond right about now.

"No! Seriously, it's no problem. I don't mind at all. Let's go." I said trying to sound confident but probably sounding a bit more like Mila Kunis then I wanted too, witch is bad because she's a chick who plays a bitch on tv. 

"Are you sure?" She asked reluctantly.

"yeah!" I replied enthusiastackly.

"Okay lets go." She happily responded.

**Channy is the best couple of our generation **

**Channy is the best couple of our generation **

**Channy is the best couple of our generation**

**Channy is the best couple of our generation **

I held Sonny's hand, for the third time in the last two hours and thirty-eight minuets (Yes I counted the minuets of our date, sue me) as we walked to my blue Porsche Boxster (A/N link in profile). I stopped in front on the car and gestured for Sonny to get in.

"This is your car?" Sonny asked shyly. Aw she's so cute!

"Yeah this is my car, but whatever, no big deal." My car is a HUGE deal before sonny it was the most important thing in my life. I'm surprised I'm even letting her ride in my baby.

"Yeah, sure whatever." Now _she's _the one who sounds like Michael Cera.

**Channy is the best couple of our generation **

**Channy is the best couple of our generation **

**Channy is the best couple of our generation**

**Channy is the best couple of our generation **

The ride to Sonny's house was light and simple, with no real conversation. Just friendly chit-chat but that didn't really bother me. Everything was so easy with sonny, much easier than with anyone else, especially my creepy ass manager.

We pulled up to a big apartment building. It was very expensive looking I'm surprised I haven't heard of it before.

Oh wait… Sonny's talking I should probably be listening to her right now.

"What." I replied. Sounding like Jessica Simpson.

"Do you want to come inside." She said slowly as if she was talking to a three year old or someone with some sort of mental problem (A/N: No offense to people with mental problems I don't mean to be insensitive). I need to say something soon or else I'm going to sound like I _actually have _a mental problem (once again I don't mean to offend anyone.)

"Yeah sure let's go" I replied smoothly.

I couldn't help staring at Sonny's ass as she got out of the car. I may be turning into a girl but my bottom half is still very much a guy, and her ass looked really good in those Jet black denim jeans. Oh. My. Gosh. _Now _I'm a _fashionista_ chick.

She must have noticed me stare because she looked at me with a very amused expression on her gorgeous face, insert dreamy sigh here.

"Chad are you okay?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you've been sitting in the car staring at my pants for the last fifteen minuets." She said smirking.

"Well-I-you… Let's just go inside Sonny."

**Channy is the best couple of our generation **

**Channy is the best couple of our generation **

**Channy is the best couple of our generation**

**Channy is the best couple of our generation **

We walked into Sonny's building with Sonny confidently strutting in and my staring at my feet trying to hide the fact that my face is the textbook definition of red.

This is just like a bad sitcom. Even the door man looked amused. The only other time I felt this embarrassed was after my phone call to Sonny, I shuddered at the thought.

Once we were up to her door. Sonny looked nervous for the first time since met her. Finally for once I'm not the one embarrassed of making a fool of myself, it's her turn to look stupid… oh who am I kidding? She doesn't look stupid she looks adorable.

"So uh… Chad I had a good lunch..." Sonny said slightly stuttering.

"Yeah me t-" I was interrupted by Sonny's lips on mine.

The kiss only lasted about three seconds, but truth be told it was probably the best three seconds of my life.

I was sitting there completely lovestruck (227). I didn't even move at all. I was too shocked to even comprehend what was going on. Sonny pulled away and looked at me with a sad expression. What? Why is she sad?

"I'm sorry. I-I thought you wanted me to." She looked like she was about to cry. Just than I realized that I never kissed back.

Sonny tried to move around me back into her apartment and she was about half way through the door when I roughly grabbed her arm and pulled her back to me, engulfing both of us in a heated kiss.

Her arms snaked around my neck and mine around her waist. I felt her hand slightly pulling my hair as she moaned into the kiss.

I could feel the eyes of other people (Who probably didn't expect to see two extremely attractive people making out in the hallway) burn holes into my back as sonny and I pulled apart both breathing heavy and smiling the same smile we had that day in the recording studio,

And at that moment I knew; that I was in love with miss Sonny Monroe.

**Channy is the best couple of our generation **

**Channy is the best couple of our generation **

**Channy is the best couple of our generation**

**Channy is the best couple of our generation **

I feel like this chapter is different than the others. Did you like it? Hate it? Don't really care? Sorry it's a little short.

BTW did anyone see the last episode of Vampire diaries? AMAZING!

-Katherine


	7. Chapters 6 & 7

Thank so much for the reviews! You guys are so sweet.

I forgot to thank LOLChanny819 for the idea of Chad giving Sonny a ride home in my last chapter so thank you!

It gets really confusing to have the sixth chapter on the website only be the fifth chapter in the story so this is two chapters combined. If that doesn't make sense then… whatever.

Reviews = Happy Katherine

Happy Katherine = More Chapters

More Chapters = good story

good story = Reviews

**Chapters 6 & 7**

Sonny was the first one to pull away we stood there with our foreheads pressed together until I heard a cough for a little ways down the hallway. I turned to glare at the little boy who ruined our moment. He looked at me like a deer caught in the headlights and started crying.

Sonny heard the terrified moaning and pushed past me just in time to see the little boy running away.

"Chad!" She yelled accusingly.

"What?" I asked innocently "he interrupted our moment."

"You can't just glare at a little boy so hard he starts crying!" I could hear the amusement creeping out behind the layer of disapproval in her voice.

"Well, I-" I started but Sonny interrupted me.

"What is _wrong_ with you?" She screeched jokingly.

All I could do was let out a defeated choke, with apparently sonny either found cute or funny because she walked over to me and connected out lips again in a less heated but more routine kiss. I was the first one to pull away but I wouldn't let her pull away from my forehead.

**Channy is the best couple of our generation **

**Channy is the best couple of our generation **

**Channy is the best couple of our generation**

**Channy is the best couple of our generation**

For the entire ride home I felt like a Taylor Swift song. I'm not sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing, but I was so damn happy that I didn't even care anymore. I keep touching my lips to feel the tickle that I still feel where Sonny's lips were about an hour ago.

I got home and parked my car on the top level of the parking garage (If plants can get some sunlight so can my car).

I was halfway upstairs to my apartment when I realized I have no idea what's going on between me and Sonny are we dating, friends with benefits, boyfriend/girlfriend, or does she just want to pretend this never happened? I would probably kill myself if was the last one.

**Channy is the best couple of our generation **

**Channy is the best couple of our generation **

**Channy is the best couple of our generation**

**Channy is the best couple of our generation**

After about 2 hours of watching romantic comedies (Oh. My. God. Since when do I watch romantic comedies? Let me tell you if it weren't for Sonny I would be watching something pointless and manly like 'Extreme Texas slaughter house 2 the uncensored version' and I wouldn't have anything else to think about what so ever.

Just then my phone started blasting out thriller by Michael Jackson (I always was a fan of the classics).

I picked up my phone and lazily muttered a quick "Speak."

"Chad? Is that usually how you answer your phone?" Sonny's voice asked.

"Uh yeah, so why are you calling?"

"I was just wondering what we are now."

"What?"

"Are we together, not together, friends with benefits or do you want to just pretend this whole thing never happened?" It's amazing how in sync we are.

"Listen Sonny, I get it if you want to forget this ever happened and just be friends." I suppose being just friends with sonny would be better than not having her in my life at all.

"No! I _don't _want to pretend it ever happened it was a great kiss." Oh my fucking god! This is by far the _best_ moment of my life! She thought it was a great kiss too! We are _so _perfect together. "Chad? What do _you _think?" Sonny asked, insecurity dripping through her voice.

Now I just need to find the right words. "I think… I'm actually really relieved you feel that way." Good line Chad! Stephanie Mayer would be proud.

"Great!" I could feel the relief and happiness radiating off of the phone. Witch made me extremely happy because I felt exactly the same.

"So, what does this mean for us?" Sonny asked.

"Well if you want to… we could be a couple. I mean I think we've established the fact that you don't have a boyfriend… and I don't have a boyfriend… or a girlfriend. But I never really asked if you had a girlfriend. Do you have a girlfriend Sonny? Oh my gosh you have a girlfriend don't you? I can't believe I hit on a Lesbian-" I was interrupted by Sonny hysterical laughter.

"Chad I don't have a girlfriend, like I said before I am 100% single. Are you _always _this apprehensive?"

"I'm not apprehensive." I said reassuringly.

"Yeah you are, but it's cute so…" there is something seriously wrong with me. No _guy _blushes at something their (almost) girlfriend says to them.

"So are we together?" She asked hopefully.

"If you wanna be."

"Okay so now we're together"

"Good"

"Good"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"So, see you tomorrow?"

"Definitely."

"Bye"

"Bye"

**Channy is the best couple of our generation **

**Channy is the best couple of our generation **

**Channy is the best couple of our generation**

**Channy is the best couple of our generation**

Holy shit! Guess who has a _girlfriend. _I'll give you a hint; ME!

We've been dating for 1 day 15 hours and 7minuets. I know you must think I've been counting the minuets but the real reason I'm counting is because in 2 more hours this will officially be the longest lasting relationship I have ever had, and I can't see us breaking up any time soon you know why? Because we are totally in… our honeymoon phase and according to leading scientists the average honeymoon phase can last about

Four to eight weeks, witch means at least one month of "Puppy love" with Sonny.

To be perfectly honest I don't think I'll ever be over the honeymoon phase with sonny, nor will I ever be over Sonny herself.

I know we just started dating and I've made myself look like a complete and total ass a number of times but I think… I'm in love with her.

**Channy is the best couple of our generation **

**Channy is the best couple of our generation **

**Channy is the best couple of our generation**

**Channy is the best couple of our generation**

**I am so sorry I didn't post earlier but I had a lot of stuff to do. Thank you so much for the reviews. -Katherine**


	8. Chapter 8

I'm not being mean or calling this person out but I got a review saying that the "**Channy is the best couple of our generation" **thing is annoying. I just wanted to explain why I do that. I put it in between scenes so you know when I'm switching over to the next one and so I can keep track of where I am in the story. But if it's getting annoying I can just do one line of zero's or something, I'm not sure if that makes any difference but still. Once again I'm not trying to be mean, and I'm sure that person wasn't trying to be mean either.

Thanks for all the reviews. – Katherine

**Chapter 8**

Today had been awesome. Sonny and I were walking hand in hand down one of the most famous streets in California; Hollywood boulevard. She and I had been dating for about a week and we were incredibly happy.

For the first time in two years I was dressed like an _average _guy, and Sonny was wearing one of her not so classic outfits, instead of dark colors and edgy ripped up denim. It was something Taylor Swift would wear. This was officially a Taylor Swift worthy outfit, witch is really weird because she made fun of Taylor Swift _a lot _yesterday… and the day before that.

"So Sonny, what's up with that outfit?" Oh shit. I watched as her face turned into a mask of shock and disbelief.

"Crap, I didn't mean it like that. It came out wrong. I-I meant; you usually wear darker, more… intense looks, and I was just wondering what inspired the new look. I mean I like it. You look a little like Taylor Swift, and who doesn't like Taylor Swift. Well I guess… Kanye West kind of doesn't. Sonny?". She sat there in complete silence with about for the thirty longest minuets of my life before she burst out laughing.

"Chad, it's fine I know what you meant."

"So… you're not going to tell me about it.?"

Sonny did that cute thing where she blushes and looks down and away when she's embarrassed. Over the last week I've learned to identify all of her looks and what they mean.

When she's happy her whole face just kind of lights up and she does that stupidly cute grin that has a tendency to make people happy no matter how crappy their lives are at the time, and when she's sad she gives you the sweetest most innocent look in the world that makes you feel guilty if it's your fault and if it's _not_ your fault it makes you want to kill whoever's fault it is. There are lots of other looks but I seriously want to hear the answer to this question.

"I usually dress the way I feel and ever since I met you I guess… I feel a little bit like Taylor Swift." I stopped walking and turned towards her.

"Today was a fairytale?" I asked looking down to her, our faces only two inches apart.

"Today was a fairytale." She repeated, smiling up at me with those big brown eyes. I didn't even notice she was leaning in until her soft, warm lips were in mine.

My arms quickly snaked around her waist as her hands slid up my cheeks, (witch actually hurt a little bit because my cheeks were_ sore _from smiling so much.

After about two minuets of making out (yeah, I can totally hold my breath for two minuets now, but then again Sonny can hold her breath for _five_ minuets) we pulled away to see a bright flash coming from inside of a building next to us .

"Oh, no" Sonny said as she saw a man with a big black camera peeking through the window.

"Well, we knew this would happen eventually. You can't date someone else in Hollywood and expect it to stay a secret for very long." I said shrugging.

"Oh no, crap. This can't be happening!"

"What's wrong?"

Everything she said after wards sounded extremely hesitant, like she was being careful not to say the wrong thing. "N-nothing's wrong. It's just that I'm not sure… if I'm ready to have the whole world know about… us."

"So what does _that_ mean? Are you embarrassed to be seen with me or something?"

"NO! No Chad that's not what I'm saying, I-" she tried desperately but I wouldn't let her.

"Because you're making it sound like being seen with me is worse than that one of those movies about the kids who play baseball in that crappy little park and it turns out they are really good and end up getting the trophy in the end, and-" I kept rambling for longer than I'm proud of. "But anyways; what the hell Sonny!"

It took me a while before I noticed that the number of photographers and reporters listening in on our conversation looked like it had gone into the thirties. I looked at all of them and I even saw one man with a video camera. Great our first (and possibly last) fight as a couple is going to be televised on 'Clevver TV' with in the next 48 hours. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I almost forgot that I was fighting with Sonny… very loudly…. In the middle of Hollywood boulevard

"Chad it's not like that." Sonny explained hurriedly. "I've been in a public relationship before and they always end badly. The pressure can tare you apart within a couple of _days_… look, I really like you, and I don't want this to end with you like it did with those other guys." For the first time since I met her, Sonny looked vulnerable. I sighed.

"Sonny." I reached forward and brushed a lock of hair out of her face. Letting it linger their "I really like you too, probably _a lot _more than you like me. I mean I _really _like you, and I'm not going to let those reporters ruin this." Sonny smiled weakly.

She took a step forward and pulled me into a hug. Her hair smelled like lavender and coconuts.

"I really hope your right, Chad." She whispered lightly in my ear.

I went home that night exhausted. It's amazing how much energy can fit inside of one girl. In order to keep up with Sonny I had to drink three cups of coffee in the morning, two energy drinks at lunch and in between I had a six pack of soda. Needless to say; my caffeine buzz had worn out by then and the crash was huge.

I when I got home I dropped my keys on the floor but I was to tired to pick them up so I just did a belly flop and landed face first on the couch, and went to sleep. I only _stayed _asleep for about forty seconds before I heard the phone ringing.

At the time I thought I was saying "What's up?" but look back on it, it probably sounded more like "Whamhmop?"

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER!"

"Hello c."

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked sitting up, rubbing my eyes and giving up on sleep.

"I just saw _Dana Ward _doing a report on friggin' _Channy! _Care to explain DUMBASS?" I can't believe I didn't notice it before but she kind of sounds like _Snookie _from Jersey Shore.

"Miranda I really don't see the problem with this."

"The _problem _Chad, is that your entire fan base is made up single girls who are in love with you. Do you know the reason they all love you so much chad?"

"No, but I think your going to tell me."

"Because your single! A cute, sweet, romantic guy, who is completely available, Chicks totally eat that shit up! Now that you have a girlfriend, you are officially of the market._ Sure, _there are some women who will stand by you like a true fan and simply add _Sonny's _name to there hit list," She rambled on "but there are _also _girls who will exept the fact you are no longer single and FIND A NEW CELEBRITY THAT _IS _AND FAWN OVER _HIM!" _

"So basically, your saying that; because I'm dating Sonny, my fans will stop liking me, and go for for someone single like 'Douchebag Bieber'?

"Yes, exactly!" Screamed a desperate Miranda.

"Okay is that all you have to say to me?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Yes. So it settled; you are going to break up with Sonny."

"No way in hell!" I said very quickly before hanging up and going to sleep. Letting the sweet dreams of Sonny engulf me completely.

Sorry! I know I haven't updated in a_ really _long time, and even now this one was really short. I would say that it's because I was out of town or I was busy with school, but I wasn't. I was just lazy. My bad. -Katherine


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! I'm not even sure if I still have any readers left, it has been such a long time since I've updated. I have had a busy year and have only been on fanfiction a few times throughout it. I am going to try getting into the habit of updating once a week, and possibly start some new stories ,but fist I am going to spend some time revising and editing the old ones. thank you so much for reading,I hope you all enjoy my new work! -Katherine


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everybody! I haven't updated in forever. I thinks it's been a year. This story idea came to me a while ago and since then I have fallen out of touch with it. I suppose I could continue occasionally writing new chapters and apologizing for my lack of consistency with this story, but in all honesty, I don't have it in me. Edgy Emotions is not really my thing anymore. Abandoning stories isn't generally something I do, but I lost interest in writing this one a long time ago. If anybody wants to 'adopt' this story and continue with it on their own, please private message me about it. Thank you for reading, and I'm sorry for disappointing those of you who enjoyed it. Hopefully in the near future I will start writing one-shots and smaller projects that I will update more frequently. Thank you for the lovely reviews and support! - Katherine


End file.
